


Stumble Into You

by i_amthecosmos



Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Pretending to be Drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Jay just likes to touch Carlos when he's drunk. 12DaysDearDescendants prompt: Mistletoe.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Stumble Into You

Carlos was sitting in a corner, alone, watching the holiday party. 

He’d gotten separated from Jay and Evie, and Mal was too busy with Ben. Other people had stopped to talk to him, but they never stayed that long. He had been a hated nerd on the Isle, and now he was a tolerated one. 

He didn’t know much about Christmas customs. They never celebrated holidays, there was no point. No Santa ever gave Isle children presents, and the parents sure as hell weren’t going to. They never had eggnog, gingerbread cookies, or mistletoe. 

Carlos watched as Doug and Evie kissed under the little green sprig. They were giggly and cute, and Carlos smiled. He’d support Evie in anything, and if Doug made her happy, then he was. 

“Hey, got you something.” Jay was back, and handed Carlos a glass of eggnog. Carlos took a sip, then glared at Jay. Jay cracked up. “I found some brandy. Nice, huh?” 

“You know I don’t like alcohol,” Carlos said. “Here, you drink it.” Jay already looked like he’d had a few, his cheeks were flushed and he was squinting. “You’re already drunk, you lush.” 

“It’s a party,” Jay said. He took the glass and drained it. “I can get you another one. You seem like you want to stay here.” Jay looked at Carlos, curled up in a cozy chair near the fire. He was pretty comfortable, but he got up.

“Nope, I want to make sure you don’t spike the second one.” Carlos moved from his chair and went with Jay to the punch bowl. Jay was a little unsteady, and held Carlos by the hips. Typical. 

Carlos tried to pour his eggnog himself, but Jay insisted on doing it for him. He only spilled a little, so Carlos figured Jay wasn’t entirely shitfaced yet. “Thank you.” He wasn’t sure why Jay was bringing him stuff and trying to pour his drink. Maybe he’d just looked really lonely. “You’re being really nice.” 

“Yeah. I felt kinda bad for leaving you alone.” Jay leaned on him a little. “And...I think I’m done with this party.” Jay looked around. There were still a lot of people, but the energy level had gone way down. “It’s getting boring. Do you want to come back with me?” 

“Yeah.” Carlos drank the sweet, thick drink. Then he got his coat and waved as he and Jay left. Carlos thought he saw Jay’s hand move behind them, but it was late. And Jay had mostly given up taking things. 

Jay leaned on him on the walk back to their room. Carlos figured her was more drunk that he’d thought. He held Jay’s arm as they shivered in the cold. Their room was in the second building, and it seemed like a long way. They didn’t talk on the way, Jay being oddly silent.

When they finally got to their room, Jay let go of Carlos’s arm. Carlos turned away, ready to go to bed. 

“Hey.” 

Carlos turned back, and Jay held up a single piece of mistletoe. Carlos stared. Jay just held it over Carlos’s head. 

“Jay, what...” Jay moved in closer, his eyes wide. Carlos realized that Jay was nervous, scared, and that threw him as much as Jay holding the mistletoe. 

“You don’t have to,” Jay said, and he slowly moved his arm. Carlos knew that Jay would throw the little plant away and never talk about this night again if he let him. Instead, he flung his arms around Jay’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips against Jay’s. 

Jay dropped the mistletoe, and pulled Carlos in closer. The kiss deepened, Carlos opening to it. After a minute, they broke apart. “Jay,” Carlos said, trying to catch his breath. “Why didn’t you just ask me?” 

“Scared you’d say no.” Jay didn’t seem as drunk now. “And I didn’t want to kiss you at the party. Everyone would think it was a joke.” 

“So it isn’t?” Jay shook his head, dropping his eyes. “Jay, it’s okay.” Jay still didn’t look at him. “Hey, I kissed you, just now. It’s not a joke to me.” Jay met his eyes then. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.” 

“Together?” Jay smiled then, looking hopeful. 

“Yeah. You in my bed.” Carlos took Jay’s hand, and walked backwards, stepping on the mistletoe as he led Jay to bed.


End file.
